Kagome's Revenge
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome is fead up with Inuyasha so she fakes her own death making Inuyahsa suffer. In the meantime she trains with Sesshoumaru to become stronger so she can kill Inuyahsha but will love blossom between the two? sessKag
1. Default Chapter

Kagome sat in a field full of flowers she wore black pants and a blood red shirt. Her hair was up in a bun held up by two dark blue chopsticks. Kagome put down a black box she had. When she opened it she was awed it was a gift her late father got for her to be given to her on her 18th birthday. Inside was a sword the sheath was pure black with a blood red dragon snaking up to the hilt. The dragon was outlined with gold the hilt was wrapped in red with a black ribbon wrapped around the red so only red in the shape of a diamond remained. A blood red ruby in the shape of a tear drop was in the middle of the hilt Kagome took out the blade on the blade near the hilt was writing To my darling daughter may kami always be with you.

Kagome had tears in her eyes she now knew why her mother made her take swordsmanship lessons it was to prepare for using the sword her father gave her. Kagome went to her pack and pulled out a small stereo she put in Evanescence Fallen and pressed track 6 Tourniquet. She was glad she returned a day earlier then planed so Inuyasha would not bother her. She unsheathed her sword and practiced to the beat of the song.

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

Sesshoumaru and his company walked along a path until he heard a sound Rin heard it as well. "Lord Sesshoumaru what is that sound?" She asked "I don't know Rin but we shall find out." Sesshoumaru said walking in the direction of the sound.

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I to lost to be saved

Am I to lost?

Kagome was so committed to her practicing that she didn't notice the presence of four others. Three demons and a human. She slid one leg out causing her to crouch and she swung her sword to the right. She then stood up jumped up did a few twirls with her head facing the ground landed on her feet turned in the direction she was once facing and once again swung her sword to the right.

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Kagome turned and just when she saw the others that she noticed them. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome got into a defensive stance her sword in front of her. "Calm down human I do not intend to harm you." Sesshoumaru said. "Then what is it you want?" Kagome asked "I came to discover the sound of a noise I herd it seems to be coming from a black box." Sesshoumaru said.

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

"Oh well that is called a cd player we use it in where I'm from to listen to music without having to actually see the person." Kagome said. "I see we have no other business here I shall take my leave now." Sesshoumaru said leaving along with his company.

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I to lost to be saved

Am I to lost?

Kagome gathered her things and left in search of Inuyasha and the others. She saw an eerie blue glow near goshinboku and went to cheek it out. "I never stopped thinking about you not even for a second!" she heard Inuyasha exclaim. She peered over a tree to see Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Is that true Inuyasha do you really love me?" Kikyou asked "With all my heart Kikyou." He said as he bent down kissing Kikyou in a passionate kiss.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she ran from the sight. She came to a river and she collapsed she looked in the river to look at her reflection. She screamed at what she saw she saw Kikyou staring back at her "I'M NOT KIKYOU I'M KAGOME!" Kagome screamed she hugged her knees to her chest "I'm Kagome I'm Kagome I'm Kagome." She mumbled.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl he saw earlier run to the river. The smell of salt water came with her he watched as she looked into the water and screamed with a horrified expression. "I'M NOT KIKYOU I'M KAGOME!" she screamed he winced at the loudness of her voice. He heard her mumble I'm Kagome multiple times before she stopped. She stood up with a cold expression that would rival his own. "I hate you Inuyasha I shall train until I can defeat you. Inuyasha you bastered I shall make you suffer just as I have." Kagome said in a cold voice

Her hand glowed pink and she ran it over her body a bright flash emitted and Kagome stood a whole different person. Her hair now was down and straight with red streaks, Her eyes had a blood red eye shadow, her attire changed as well she now wore and outfit like that of a demon exterminators but the plates were a blood red unlike Sango's pink. She reached into her pack and brought out her sword and strapped it to her side she also brought out a large black cloth and put in an extra pair of clothes, a first aid kit, her stereo, and some music. She tied the cloth around her chest so the objects it held were on her back.

She slashed her bag to make it look like a demon attacked her she shred a pair of her uniform and littered the pieces all over. She then cut herself and splashed her blood all over. She then used her powers to make a demons scent appear so Inuyasha would think she was attacked. A little way's away she made a copy of her the copy's clothes where ripped she had gashes every where her hair was covered in blood her face was pale and her face was that of a look of horror. "There that should make him think I was dead." Kagome said walking into the river as to throw off her scent.

She just then noticed Sesshoumaru standing there. "Lord Sesshoumaru please excuse me." Kagome said trying to walk to the side. Sesshoumaru just stood in her way. "Why did you make it look like you were attacked and left for dead over there?" Sesshoumaru asked. "That is no business of yours Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said trying to get by the demon lord. "Do you wish to kill Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes now if you would kindly move I can train to accomplish this task." Kagome said this time standing still.

"Then I shall help you." Sesshoumaru said, "Why would you help me? How do I know you won't kill me?" Kagome asked "I also wish to kill that half breed and I wish to acquire the Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru said "Alright in return for your training I shall do this." Kagome's hand glowed blue as she started toward the demon lord Sesshoumaru backed away "I will not purify you now pull up your left sleeve." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru did as told but didn't like it.

Kagome hovered her hand over Sesshoumaru's stump of a left arm. Kagome lifted up the other sleeve and studied his right arm. Satisfied she lowered the sleeve she brought her hand down as her hand left the space it once occupied was replaced by part of an arm. When Kagome finished he had his left arm back "Contrary to popular belief I have total control over my powers I just don't show them to Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru studied his left arm "It is exactly like it was before nothing more nothing less." Kagome said "Now how do you plan on helping me?" Kagome asked. "I shall teach you how to use many different weapons and channel your energy in to them as I assume you have not accomplished that yet. I shall also teach you hand-to –hand combat if your weapon is taken away from you." Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

"Alright so where do we train?' Kagome asked in the same tone as his. "At my palace." Sesshoumaru said as if it were the most obvious thing "Of 'course my lord but if you are to train me do not call me by my given name." Kagome said "Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked "I want Inuyasha to believe I am dead from now on call me Sakura." Kagome said. "Aright then you shall refer to me as Lord Sesshoumaru." He said "Fair enough." Kagome said then left with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was walking back to Kaede's village when he smelt blood "It's Kagome's blood1" Inuyasha exclaimed He ran to a river where he saw Kagome's pack some tattered remains of her clothes and blood every where. "Oh no Kagome she can't be dead. He ran to where her trail of blood leads him. He saw her laying there in a pool of blood gashes all over her body her clothes were ripped and her hair was coated in blood. "Kagome!" Inuyasha held Kagome's copy close to him. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the village.

Sango screamed when Inuyasha returned with Kagome's dead body. "Kagome what happened. No you can't be dead." Sango yelled sobbing over the dead girl.

A ceremony was held for the death of Kagome. Inuyasha smelled his brother nearby and looked to the west. There he was standing next to a girl in an outfit like Sango's except her's was blood red instead of pink.

Kagome heard of the ceremony being held over her 'death' and wanted to see it. She asked Sesshoumaru to go and after much persuasion he let her go but only if he came they stood on a hill near the ceremony. Kagome changed her scent so Inuyasha would not know it was her. Inuyasha then turned to them and screamed "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha "Oh look Lord Sesshoumaru even Inuyasha is here to say good bye to the dead priestess." Kagome said Following Sesshoumaru down the hill. "I see you have failed to protect the human Inuyasha. She looked to you for protection and you failed her." Sesshoumaru teased "Shut up Sesshoumaru you know nothing!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh on the contrary I do see I saw the human girl run past me. She yelled something about a dead pot." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened Kagome had seen him and Kikyou together. Inuyasha was outraged he unsheathed Tetsusaiga getting ready for battle. Sango ran in front of him "You will not fight on Kagome's funeral!" she yelled. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga. He just then noticed the woman beside Sesshoumaru She looked almost like Kagome "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "No my name is Sakura I'm training under Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in her cold voice.

"Hay Sesshoumaru she even sounds like you." Inuyasha said but before he could say anything else Sakura's blade was at his neck. "Say anymore and you shall join your clay pot and the priestess." Kagome/Sakura said. "Sakura that is enough." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sheathed her sword "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Sakura said. Miroku then noticed something about Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru you have two arms?" Miroku asked "Yes Sakura regenerated my arm in exchange for my services." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Stop fighting I want my best friend to have a peaceful funeral. So stop now Lord Sesshoumaru why are you here?" Sango asked "I am here because my student wanted to see the miko's funeral." Sesshoumaru said. "Why would you want to see her funeral Sakura?" Sango asked "Kagome was a friend of mine she helped me as well in the miko eater." Sakura said. "Oh well could you please not fight?" Sango said.

"Fine but if Inu-baka says anything more you will have another funeral to perform." Sakura said.

The funeral went fine 'Kagome' was buried near the goshinboku. Inuyasha went to go tell the news to Kagome's family. Sesshoumaru left with Sakura shortly after. "Wow I didn't know the villagers liked me that much. Although it is weird watching your own funeral." Kagome said at the palace. "Yes well it is late I shall retire into my chambers now you may do as you wish." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome went out to the dojo with her cd player and put on everybody's fool by evanescence.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Kagome unsheathed her sword and started practicing the new style Sesshoumaru taught her. She did a back flip with one hand and separated her feet one outstretched and the other kneeling. She then put her sword down and switched to hand to hand combat.

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

Kagome then summoned her power into little disks and maneuvered then around the dojo jumping in between the gapes trying not to touch them. She then grabbed her sword and channeled her energy into it and making the disks came after her. She sliced them one bye one. Unknown to her Sesshoumaru was watching her. Kagome then created men out of her power and made them charge at her. Kagome thrust her sword in one of them he disappeared Kagome then twirled and decapitated two more.

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide?

Kagome jumped up and then brought her sword down in a vertical motion and slicing another one in half. She then drove her sword into the ground and started fist fighting with another one. She punched it in the face then crouched low and sword her leg under it as it fell to the ground Kagome grabbed her sword and drove it into the 'man'.

Can't find yourself, lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

Kagome go up and wiped her brow. "Now what to do that was no fun at all I know maybe I'll play with Jaken anything is better then playing with my own manifestations." Kagome said to her self "I'll spar with you." Sesshoumaru said Kagome jumped and turned around. "Lord Sesshoumaru you startled me how long were you there?" Kagome asked "For awhile now I'll as you said play with you." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright I'll start on the other end of the room." Kagome said.

Somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

They each waited for ht other to make the first move. Sesshoumaru made the first move he ran to Kagome sword positioned across his chest. Kagome held up her own sword blocking him but was knocked to the ground from the force of the blow. Sesshoumaru landed on top of her swords still grinding against each other. Kagome then thrust her sword and kicked Sesshoumaru off her.

It continued like this for another hour until Kagome was barely standing breathing heavy and sweating. Sesshoumaru then sheathed his sword "Your tired Sakura rest and we shall continue this tomorrow." And with that he left Kagome then fell to the ground sword clanging to the ground next to her. "That was fun but I don't think I can move now." Kagome said once Sesshoumaru was gone. Kagome got up and gathered her things and left to her room.

The next day Sesshoumaru went through his mail in it was a letter from the rest of the lord's

Dear Sesshoumaru

As you know the annual ball is coming in two weeks time. It is now your turn to host the ball. You are expected to have a lady of some sort to accompany you for the night. You are also expected to be present at this ball seeing as you have completely ignored the last three. The other lords and ladies shall be arriving two days prior to the ball.

Sincerely,

Ashitaka Lord of the Northern Lands

"Damn them they knew that I never liked these gatherings. Who am I going to escort?" Sesshoumaru wondered. Just then Kagome walked in to the library. When she saw Sesshoumaru she spoke "I was just going to do some light reading but if your busy I'll come back later." She said turning to leave. Just then Sesshoumaru figured out who he would take "Kagome." He said "Yes?" Kagome asked "There is and annual ball in two weeks that I am supposed to host." Sesshoumaru said "Oh then I'll just find something to do when that happens." Kagome said turning to leave again. "No I need to have the company of a lady since I know no other I would like you to come." Sesshoumaru said.

"Um alright are you sure because wouldn't it be disgraceful for you to have a human accompany you?" Kagome asked "No, a miko as powerful as you shall earn there respect." Sesshoumaru said. "I have nothing to where." Kagome said "Then I will have someone make you something." He said "Alright then I guess I'll be there." Kagome said leaving.

After Kagome left he called Jaken "Yes milord?" Jaken asked. "Tell the servant's to be ready for the annual ball in two weeks time and ready the quest rooms for the other lords and ladies they that be arriving two weeks prior." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes milord."

Kagome went to her room to change when she saw a beautiful kimono on the bed. It was made of red silk with gold dragons decorating the fabric. The obi was a pure black. Kagome put it one and went in search of Rin. Kagome found the girl in the garden picking flowers. Rin wore the exact same kimono as Kagome and had her hair down as well. "Hello Rin what are you doing?" Kagome asked in her old voice. "Hello Sakura Rin was just picking flowers. Would Sakura like to help Rin?" Rin asked "Alright." Kagome said sitting down next to Rin."

After ten minuets of picking flowers Kagome suggested a game. "Rin would you like to play a game?" Kagome asked "Yes what game is it?" Rin asked "It's called tag." Kagome said "How dose Rin play?" She asked Kagome explained the ruled of the game to Rin. "Okay that is easy." Rin said. "Oh really then you're it." Kagome said tapping Rin on the head and running off.

Rin and Kagome played until sundown. "Alright Rin it's time for a bath want to take one with me?" Kagome asked "Yay!" Rin said "Last one there is a rotten egg." Kagome said taking of for the bath's Kagome slowed down so Rin could catch up and run past her.

After a bath Kagome put Rin to bed. "Can Sakura-neechan sing to Rin?" Rin asked "Alright um ah I know."

"Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  
  
if I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry  
  
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday..." Kagome sang as she stroked Rin hair. Seeing that she was asleep Kagome kissed Rin's fourhead and left.


	2. Kagome! Is Sakura

Okay had had someone tell me that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are getting together to fast well right now there not attracted to each other at all. It's just a master student relationship I intend to make Kagome kill Naraku first then they show feelings but not now. Although I was thinking about it,

Previously on Kagome's revenge

After a bath Kagome put Rin to bed. "Can Sakura-neechan sing to Rin?" Rin asked "Alright um ah I know."

"Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  
  
if I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry  
  
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday..." Kagome sang as she stroked Rin hair. Seeing that she was asleep Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and left.

It had been twelve days since Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to come with him to the annual ball he had to host. Today the lords and ladies would be coming. Kagome got up and dressed in her fighting/training outfit. She brought her stereo out to the largest dojo on the grounds. She turned it on and played Going under.

Kagome once again manifested men from her power and started practicing.

Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed the lords and ladies came earlier then expected and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru allowed the lords and ladies to wander around the grounds as they pleased. Sesshoumaru finally decided to search the grounds. He saw the lords and ladies standing in a group around a dojo where he heard music. "Oh no Kagome is training I bet she doesn't even notice anybody there." Sesshoumaru was right in his assumption.

Kagome was so focused on her training that she didn't take notice of her surroundings. The lords and ladies watched the miko as she practiced training. Like before Kagome was practicing switching from her sword to her fists to her power. Not noticing her audience Kagome threw her sword at the door thinking it was closed. She then took notice that the door was open and her blade was racing towards a demoness.

Kagome ran with speed that could give even the demon lord a run for his money. She stopped right in front of the demoness and caught her blade in between the palms of her hands an inch from her face. Kagome then walked over to her stereo and pressed stop. "To many interruptions I'm never going to finish my routine." Kagome said to her self. The lords and ladies just stared at the young miko.

"Oh where are my manners I'm Sakura Higurashi." Kagome said bowing remembering to state her fake name but kept her last name. "I'm very sorry for throwing my blade at you I just didn't know anyone was there and the door was closed." Kagome said.

Just then Sesshoumaru appeared "Sakura where have you been I've been looking all over for you. These are the lords and ladies from the other lands." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh it's very nice to meet you." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru what is this miko doing here?" Ashitaka asked "The miko is training under me to perfect her skills." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well that explains her speed at stopping the blade from killing Setsuko here." Ashitaka said. Sesshoumaru sent a glare towards Kagome. "I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru I had no knowledge that the Lords and Ladies were watching me. I am sorry for my lack of control and awareness." Kagome said in her cold emotionless voice. "Well she certainly respects you she even sounds like you." Setsuko joked. "Kagome go find Rin you may resume your practice later." Sesshoumaru said Kagome bowed and ran off looking for Rin. She returned shortly after to retrieve her sheath.

"Sesshoumaru why is that girl under your training." Lord Onimuyasha asked "She wanted to get stronger to take revenge upon somebody." Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru you have both arms how did that happen?" Setsuko asked "In exchange for my teachings she restored my arm." Sesshoumaru stated. "I wonder having such a powerful not to mention beautiful girl in your presence is bound to arise feelings maybe the great taiyoukai of the west might fall in love." Ashitaka teased.

"This Sesshoumaru will not lower himself so low as to take a human mate." Sesshoumaru said "A girl such as her could only be described as deadly beauty. She could be an asset in wars." Aoushi said. "She could probably fight as my general." Ashitaka said. "I doubt that Sakura is very rebellious I think the only reason she followed my orders is because you were here." Sesshoumaru said

At dinner Kagome was quiet and left early with the permission of Sesshoumaru Kagome then went to the dojo. The lord and ladies finished soon after intent on watching Kagome practice.

This time when Kagome practiced she paid attention to her surroundings. This time when the lords and ladies came Kagome stopped and looked at them. "May I help you?" Kagome asked "No continue your training pretend we aren't here." Setsuko said. "Um alright." Kagome pressed play on her cd player and played Haunted.

Kagome started out slow but as time went on she steadily got faster. Soon she was just a blur of black and red to the human eye. To the demons even they had a hard time watching her movements. After an hour Kagome stopped because she collapsed on the floor from fatigue. She was sweaty and her breathing was heavy. "That was the first time I got to finish my practice cool." Kagome said between pants.

All the lords were watching Kagome with wide eyes except for Sesshoumaru of course. "Kagome would you consider being in my military?" Ashitaka asked. "Um maybe I have to defeat Naraku first and get the Shikon No' Tama back." Kagome said thinking. "Why do you need to acquire the Shikon no tama?" Setsuko asked. "Well I shattered it and it came from my body." Kagome said "But I thought the girl who shattered the Shikon no tama was killed." Onimuyasha said. "Oops um well uh." Kagome stammered trying to explain.

"Sakura is really Kagome but she faked her own death to make my younger brother suffer." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh but how did you do it?" Setsuko asked. "I made a fake body and cut myself and made a fake youkai scent and he fell for it. You should have seen his face when Lord Sesshoumaru said that I ran past him yelling something about a dead pot." Kagome said. Just then Kagome shot up "I sense the jewel shards." Kagome said running out of the dojo.

Sesshoumaru and the other Lords and ladies ran after her to see why she ran out so fast. Kagome skidded to a stop in front of her was a large centipede demon. "I hate centipede demons." Kagome said while searching for the shard. Just then the Lords and ladies along with Inuyasha and the gang came. "So your shard is in your mouth eh oh well. Prepare to die!" Kagome said unsheathing her sword Kagome ran towards the demon and diagonally slashed it across its chest. Inuyasha and the gang were about to step in when Sesshoumaru spoke "I wouldn't interfere she gets real mad when somebody interrupts her fun." He said.

Kagome made disks of her power it shown a pink light Kagome maneuvered then to cut the demon. Kagome then jumped up and beheaded the demon she let her disks do the rest. "That was fun." Kagome said swinging her sword down hard to get rid of some of the blood before sheathing it. She then dug out the shard from its mouth. Kagome just noticed her old group. "Well if it isn't the shard hunters." Kagome said. She then noticed that Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were a yard away from Inuyasha. Kagome then figured out why.

"So you replaced the girl that fast huh. Well I would expect nothing less." Kagome said "What do you mean Sakura?" Inuyasha asked "Well Kagome always came to me after you went off with the pot and told me all about it. So it's no surprise you replaced her with a pot. I suggest you leave 'because I ain't giving up my shards and I bet the other Lords and Ladies can't stand the scent of earth, bones, and death." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha she has half of the jewel shard around her neck." Kikyou said Kagome pulled on the chain that held the jewel "I'm not stupid I know what the jewel does if you ingest it or put it anywhere on your body." Kagome said. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Well then we wouldn't mind taking it off your hands." He said Kagome laughed unlikely pup you would be on the ground faster then you can say Sakura." Kagome said.

"I'm very sorry milord and his guests. I didn't expect you to follow me when I sensed the shard." Kagome said "Nonsense Kagome it was enjoyable to watch you." Lord Ashitaka said he looked around when he saw the other lords and ladies as well as Kagome and her old group stares at him. "Did I revile your true identity?" He asked "Yes you did my love." Setsuko said. "I'm sorry things like that just slip from my mind." He said scratching the back of her head.

"You mean to tell me that Sakura is Kagome. But I saw her dead body!" Inuyasha said "Oh you mean this dead body?" Kagome asked waving her hand an exact replica of the one Inuyasha found was on the ground. "Inuyasha contrary to your belief I had total control over my powers I just didn't show them to make you feel important." Kagome said in her cold voice. "Once again I'm very sorry for bringing you out here shall we return to the palace?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no you don't Kagome did you know what you put me through thinking that I wasn't there to protect you?" Inuyasha asked "Inuyasha you were never protecting me. You protected Kikyou's soul well I have news for you it's my soul Kikyou died a long time ago." Kagome said following after the other lords and ladies.

Later that night Inuyasha sat next to Kikyou across from the others ever since he brought Kikyou in to the group the others stayed away from him Shippo had to have a cloth cover his mouth and nose at all times near Kikyou. "I don't get it why would she fake her own death?" Inuyasha wondered "Isn't it obvious Inuyasha." Miroku said "No." Inuyasha replied. Sango sighed in exasperation "Inuyasha Kagome felt very strong feelings for you. She also always saw you with Kikyou. I was surprised she hung around this long." Sango said.

"Kagome was obviously tired of seeing you with Kikyou and not having her feelings returned that she decided to fake her own death. Thinking to cause you the pain you caused her." Miroku said "Also at her 'Kagomes' funeral Sakura or Kagome said she was learning under Sesshoumaru to get more powerful for revenge." Shippo said.

"Inuyasha Kagome then saw Kikyou with us when we last saw her. It probably hurt her that you would replace her so soon." Miroku said "I would leave now but I need you to get to Naraku. Kagome was the one who got us in this group in the first place." Sango said. "Well why don't you leave then?" Inuyasha asked "Don't you listen I need you to get to Naraku." Sango said. "Whatever shut up." Inuyasha said jumping up into the tree.

"Miroku is it me or do you also have the want to kill Kikyou?" Sango asked Miroku in a whisper "No even a holy man such as me wants to kill her." Miroku whispered back.

After they got back to the palace Kagome went straight to the dojo. The Lords and Ladies went to there rooms because it was so late. Kagome practiced and practiced Sesshoumaru sat and watched her. Kagome groaned in anger for the umpteenth time that night. "It's still not perfect. I have to get it just right." Kagome said to her self. She got back it to the stance and maneuvered her body to do the move but she was still not satisfied. "My footing is sloppy got to control that." Kagome said.

"Kagome go to sleep you'll tire out easily tomorrow when we train again." Sesshoumaru said "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru right after I get this right." Kagome said trying the move again. Seeing that she won't give in Sesshoumaru left to go to bed.

The next mourning Sesshoumaru found that Kagome was not present. He looked in her bedroom to find that it had not been touched the night before. He went down to the dojo to see Kagome still was perfecting the move. After she did it ten more times telling herself what she did wrong on the eleventh try she had everything perfect. "Ha I did it!" Kagome yelled she then feel to the floor fatigued from a night of practicing. "Stupid human I told her to go to bed. Oh well she will undergo training as planned." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the dojo and woke her up.

After Kagome woke they started practice. Even with the lack of sleep Kagome still practiced every move and did not waver a bit. "Now we shall spar get ready." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru went at her as fast as he could Kagome defended and attacked to her best ability she conjured up some of her disks to distract Sesshoumaru. In the end Sesshoumaru pined her on the floor. Both of there breathing labored "We are finished training for now." Sesshoumaru said getting up.

After Kagome had a bath she changed into a silk fighting kimono. It went to her knees and had a slit beginning at her hip. It was sleeveless the color was a dark red with black dragons. It had those fabric buttons so she didn't need a sash or obi. Her pants were white and loose so she could maneuver easily it was also silk. She also put her hair up in a bun with two lose stands framing her face the bun was put up with red chopsticks.

Kagome tied her sword to her side and tied a pouch containing a mask much like Sango's to cover her face incase the demon let out a poison like miasma. Kagome walked to the front gate where the guards opened the gate for her. Kagome walked for half an hour before she came to a village she protected for Sesshoumaru in exchange for the lessons as well.

The children of the village greeted her. "Sakura-sama the villagers made another name for you." A little girl said "Oh what would that be?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice "The protector." Another one said "The Protector I like it okay I'll be the protector here." Kagome said walking into the village. Kagome walked around the village with the children and eventually she went out to the fields to play.

After ten minuets Kagome heard the scream of the villagers. "Children run to your homes and stay there." Kagome said putting on the mask. Kagome ran to the middle of the village the villagers all were in there homes shops were closed.

The group walked into the village and was meet by screams. In two minuets the road was clear in the middle stood a girl. "Ugh not again. Listen get out of this village they do not take kindly to demons other then Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Just then a little girl ran to Kagome "Lady Sakura I was locked out of my home because of this group." A girl no older than Rin said "Don't worry Yumi I'll protect you." Kagome said. "Thank you Lady Sakura." The girl said hiding behind Kagome.

"You will not be provided with lodging or anything else here. So leave or face my blade." Kagome said. "Lady Kagome we have come in peace we mean no harm to the village you protect." Miroku said "Her name is Lady Sakura get it right stupid head." Yumi yelled at Miroku. "I'm sorry but I can not help you. Also my name is Sakura it is no longer Kagome." Kagome said.

"I'll make a deal with you. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo may stay. The soul collecting pot and the hanyou have to leave." Kagome said "Well you heard Sakura get out pot you to Inuyasha." Sango said "What no way if you stay we stay." Inuyasha said Kagome sighed and unsheathed her sword "Inuyasha I am obligated to protect this village if you do not leave I will not hesitate to kill you." Kagome said.


	3. Revelations

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed you guys really inspired me to write. You know what sucks though when ever my muse comes to visit there's no computer around. Oh well can't have everything you want. I decided to have Kagome figure out that she has fallen in love with the demon lord but Sesshoumaru is having a tough time figuring out what the strange feelings he's having toward her are.

Previously on Kagome's revenge.

"I'll make a deal with you. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo may stay. The soul collecting pot and the hanyou have to leave." Kagome said "Well you heard Sakura get out pot you to Inuyasha." Sango said "What no way if you stay we stay." Inuyasha said Kagome sighed and unsheathed her sword "Inuyasha I am obligated to protect this village if you do not leave I will not hesitate to kill you." Kagome said.

"What do you mean Kag I mean Lady Sakura?" Miroku asked "I was assigned to protect this village and that's what I'm going to do regardless of who it is." Kagome said. "Fine if it's a fight she wants it's a fight she gets." Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Before anyone could blink Kagome was gone "Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked. He felt somebody tap his shoulder and turned around. "First lesson of fighting never let your guard down." Kagome said slicing the middle of his shirt before she jumped in the air turned with her head facing the ground and landed behind Inuyasha and sliced the back of his shirt. "Second lesson Know your enemy." Kagome said before thrusting her sword in his side.

"Third lesson never hesitate." Kagome said before pulling her sword out of his side.

"And fourth never let pain take over ignore it and defeat your enemy." Kagome said as she cut his back. "That was only a sample of what I have learned. Now get out before I behead you and your wench." Kagome said. Up above Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fight Inuyasha. He had come to see why she was not at lunch and was told she was down at the village.

'Damn the wench has gotten stronger.' Inuyasha thought "Fine Kikyou and I will leave." Inuyasha said before Kikyou's soul carriers came and picked them both up. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared wide eyed at Kagome or rather Sakura. "It's alright come out now." Kagome said within two minuets stores and homes were open and the road was once again live. Kagome mentioned the group to follow her she lead them to a very nice inn. Kagome walked up to a young lady at a counter. "Suzuki these are some of my friends please give them your best accommodations." Kagome said "Yes Lady Sakura it would be an honor." Suzuki said "Thank you." Kagome said

"I must go now I'm late. Follow Suzuki good day." Kagome said walking out of the inn.

Kagome waked along the path to go back to the palace but a group of bandits appeared. "Look boss she thinks she can wield a sword." One man said "Watch out now lass you might hurt yourself." Another said "I am more than capable of wielding a sword. Whereas you couldn't even wield a common knife." Kagome said in her cold voice. The men broke out in laughter.

Before you could blink all but one man were on the ground unconscious. "I told you now face the consequences of your actions." Kagome said before bringing the hilt of her sword down on his head. "Stupid men can't live with them can always live without them." Kagome said before walking along the path back to the palace.

Once Kagome reached the gate something or rather someone plowed into her. "Sakura-okaasan where were you Rin was board Jaken-sama is no fun." Rin said Kagome laughed at this her only true laugh in a while. "Alright Rin I'll play with you come on." Kagome said still not used to the little name Rin called her.

Sesshoumaru watched the girls play in the yard 'Kagome has gotten stronger. Even I have to admit she would be a formidable foe. Today she showed mercy on that mutt I don't know why though.' Sesshoumaru sighed 'I need to patrol my lands soon.' He thought.

Kagome sat and watched Rin play 'I'm going to have to go search for the shards soon. I have gotten stronger in the past two weeks and four days. I'll have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru if I can leave to go shard hunting. I'll ask him the day after tomorrow.' Kagome said to her self. Rin then came up to her "Sakura-okaasan it's time for dinner." She said "Alright Rin lets go." Kagome said.

After dinner Kagome took Rin to take a bath with her. After a bath Kagome tucked Rin in bed. "Sakura-okaasan well you sing Rin to sleep?" Rin asked Kagome nodded and wondered what song to sing. She then made a decision she stroked Rin hair in a motherly way as she sang.

"Watching every motion

In the foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame...

Turning and returning to some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say, my love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away...

Watching, I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say, my love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away...

Through the hourglass, I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed, I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today, I am unafraid

Take my breath away, oh whoa, yeah

You take my breath away, oh oh

You take my breath

You take my breath

You take my breath away

(take my breath away)

You take my breath away

You take my breath away

You take my breath away...._"_ Kagome trailed off watching Rin for a little while before she kissed her forehead and got up. When she got up she was meet by the ladies that shared the hallway. "Oh what are you doing here?" Kagome asked "We came to investigate what the singing was." Yuka Onimuyasha mate said "Oh I'm sorry I disturbed you I know my singing is horrible but Rin seems to like it." Kagome said.

"No your voice was beautiful you should sing more often." Misaou Aoushi's mate said "Thank you well I think I shall go now." Kagome said going past the ladies and adorning her emotionless mask. Kagome sensed Inuyasha was very near the palace.

Kagome walked past the guards and walked towards where she felt Inuyasha. Only five minuets away from the castle she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou. "I will not let her make a fool of me like that." Inuyasha said "Yes Inuyasha we need to take revenge upon her after you let me heal your wounds." Kikyou said. Kagome then felt somebody behind her and pulled out her sword silently. She turned around only to see it was Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I sensed my half-brother nearby and wanted to find out why he is so close to my palace." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Fine but you're not having all of the fun." Kagome said walking towards Inuyasha's camp. "Inuyasha why are you so close to Lord Sesshoumaru's palace?" Kagome asked "To kick you're butt." Inuyasha said getting up but falling down right after. "Tsk tsk Inuyasha rule number five never go looking for a fight when you're injured other wise I or the person could whoop your ass." Kagome said. "This is nothing I can still take you on." Inuyasha said picking up Tetsusaiga. Kagome disappeared behind him. "Never turn your back on your enemy no matter the appearance it takes on." Kagome said before hitting him on a pressure point. He immediately fainted "That was too easy. Kikyou take you're lover and leave never step fast the village I encountered you in." Kagome said turning around.

Kagome heard the tightening of a bow string then the release. Kagome spun around and caught the arrow in mid air. "Rule number 6 never try and fight me." Kagome said in a menacing tone then walked off.

Sesshoumaru stayed and watched Kagome until she left he followed after her. When they arrived home Kagome took another bath to get the smell of death off her. Kikyou's smell was so strong it transferred on to Kagome. After her bath she went to sleep.

The next mourning Kagome went down to the lake on Sesshoumaru's property it had a waterfall she could meditate under. Kagome sat under the waterfall thinking about the final battle with Naraku she would eventually have to see Inuyasha again but she wondered if she could bring herself to kill him 'No Kikyou will do that for me when she goes to hell and takes him along for the ride.' Kagome thought. Her thoughts then wandered to a certain Taiyoukai. She noticed how whenever she was near him her stomach and heart would flop every time she saw him. Or how when ever he touched her she felt a kind of shock. She then noticed that whenever Sesshoumaru held her to him to correct her stance she found she fit him perfectly. 'I never felt like this when I loved Inuyasha the feelings I feel towards Sesshoumaru are stronger. I Love Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought she tried saying that to see how it felt. It felt right. Kagome suddenly came to a realization. "Oh my god I'm in love with Sesshoumaru. The ningen hating demon lord. Oh how fate is cruel to make me love those who do not return my affections.' Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru walked to the lake in hopes of meditating when he saw Kagome was there. He studied her as her facial expression showed she was in deep thought. He studied her features her hair clung to the side of her face contrasting with her pale almost white skin. Her clothes were dark so that it would not turn see through. The fabric clung to her curves showing her small but strong body. 'She's beautiful... What the hell where did that come form.' Sesshoumaru thought

You know she really is beautiful

'Who are you?' Sesshoumaru wondered

I'm you conscious.

'Go away I am in no need for you. And I do not think the ningen is beautiful.'

then why did you help her why do you enjoy her touches so much.

'Grr go away!' Sesshoumaru barked

fine be that way.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that infernal conscious was right. He yearned for her touch; he felt strange sensations when she was near. Sesshoumaru was taken out of his reverie when somebody called him. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked. In front of him stood a very wet Kagome "I asked if I could leave I need to collect the jewel shards and kill Naraku." Kagome said. "Yes, I shall accompany you as well I need to patrol my lands." Sesshoumaru said Kagome bowed her wet hair falling past her shoulders "Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.


End file.
